All the Ways to Apologize
by theorganasolo
Summary: Han realizes that having the Force doesn't make you a better parent.


**Summary: Han realizes that having the Force doesn't make you a better parent.**

 **Warning: Some smut lies ahead**

A shrieking cry is what drew Leia out of her thoughts from her bed in the Coruscant apartment.

"Leia, I think Jacen is hungry again, and I don't exactly have the parts to make that problem go away!" Luke yelled from down the hall.

With a weary sigh, Leia dragged her body out of bed and walked down the hall to the nursery. Luke was standing between the two cribs placed in the room while holding a wailing Jacen in his hands. Jaina, miraculously, was still asleep.

"Give him here," Leia gestured to Luke while she sat down in rocking chair unbuttoning the front of her shirt. Luke passed over the baby to Leia who immediately began to root around her chest before latching onto her breast. At that moment, Jaina started crying.

"Can't you two, for once in your lives, do anything together? You're supposed to be twins!"

"Easy Leia, Jacen can sense when you're distressed," - Luke motioned to the baby who had stopped breastfeeding over his mother's outburst and began to whimper.

"I just fed and changed Jaina an hour ago, so I don't know what could be bothering her."

"Maybe she just needs to be held," Luke offered.

"Yeah, by her father," Leia muttered bitterly.

A concerned look washed over Luke's features, "Still no word?"

"Nope."

Just then, C3PO ambled into the nursery, "Mistress Leia! Mistress Leia! I've located-Oh! Hello Master Luke! When did you arrive? Leia failed to mention to me that you were coming over today, I-"

"3PO! You were supposed to find Han for me!"

"Oh! Yes! My apologies. I have located General Solo at the Millenium Falcon."

"What a surprise," Leia grumble to herself as she buttoned up her shirt and began to burp Jacen. Jaina had fallen back to sleep after Luke sent her soothing thoughts through the Force.

"Has he not been home?" questioned Luke.

"Has he not been home?" Leia was incredulous. "No! And I don't understand. He was so happy about having these kids that I couldn't possibly know why he doesn't help out more!"

Leia was past the point of frustration. The twins were a few months old and things had gone to shit. At first, Han had been immensely helpful, getting up for late night feedings, changing diapers, and burping them. Then two weeks ago something changed. He became more distant and started spending more time at the Falcon.

"These past few weeks he's been wasting his time at his precious ship while completely ignoring his responsibilities at home."

"That doesn't sound like Han. He's not one to walk away from his family."

"I know! Luke, I'm at my wits' end. I can't parent two babies by myself. Don't get me wrong, you've been a huge help today. It's just-"

"I'm not Han," Luke offered with a smile.

"Exactly." Leia gave him a watery smile in return. _I just want my husband back._

"If I may say, Mistress Leia, why don't you leave the twins under Master Luke and I's care while you go talk to General Solo on his ship."

"No, 3P0, I was just planning to ignore him forever," Leia sarcastically responded.

"Well I never!" 3P0 exclaimed before walking out of the room.

Leia put her head in her hands, "I didn't mean to snap at him. Taking care of Jaina and Jacen has been draining. And I don't know who Han thinks he is just leaving me here to take care of the twins alone!"

Leia could feel herself growing infuriated as she spoke the words out loud.

 _Stupid man! I'm going to remind him exactly who he married!_

* * *

"Hey Chewie, could you hand me that wrench?" No response.

"Chewie?"

Han waited, but no wrench appeared. He looked up to see Chewie standing over him, glaring.

"You big furry oaf! The wrench is right next to you!"

*Cub, it's time to stop.*

"Chewie, how can I fix my ship if you won't give me the tools I need?"

Han rolled his eyes as he went to get the wrench himself, but a big hairy paw stopped him.

*Cub, you need to go home.*

"Chewie, I told you. Leia doesn't need me."

"Yes I do!" Han was surprised. He hadn't noticed Leia walking onto the Falcon.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but this isn't the Han Solo that I married!"

Chewie roared in agreement.

"Oh sure, take her side," Han grumbled.

"Chewie, do you mind going back to the apartment to help Luke with the twins? C3PO can only do so much."

*Of course Princess* Chewie gave her a Wookie sized embrace before walking down the ramp.

Leia was giving Han a death glare.

"What?"

"Don't 'What' me Han, you know why I'm here."

Han sighed, "Leia, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Tough luck flyboy. We're talking, and you're going to listen."

Han drew himself up, "Sweetheart-"

"No! I don't know what's going on with you! You aren't at home anymore. You aren't taking care of Jaina and Jacen like you used to. They need their father, Han. You spend all your time on this piece of junk metal and you don't get home until after the kids are in bed. And you know what? I'm fucking sick of it! This is a two person job and right now you're being very inadequate and-"

"I know."

"-another thing, I- wait," Leia paused. "What do you mean you know?"

Han scratched the back of his neck while a solemn look crossed his face.

"I know I'm a bad father."

"Now wait a second, these past few months you've been amazing. More than I could have dreamed of. And then, two weeks ago, it's like someone flipped a switch and you've been avoiding us- is something wrong? Do you," Leia swallowed. "Do you regret settling down?"

Han walked over to Leia in two strides and immediately embraced her, a gesture Leia had been longing for these past few weeks.

"No no no. That's the last thing I want you to think. Marrying you and having the twins has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade you three for anything."

Leia pulled away and softened, "Then what's been going on?"

Han sighed, "It was in the middle of the night a few weeks ago. The twins were crying."

"You'll have to more specific. Our offsprings get up in the middle of the night all the time." Leia joked.

"It was after that dinner we went to."

Leia remembered. Her, Han, Mon Mothma, Rieekan, DoDonna, and other members of the new government had gone out to celebrate a new deal.

"The twins were pretty awful that night."

 _But it's not like they did anything out of the ordinary._

"They wouldn't stop crying but-"

"No." Han interrupted. "They didn't stop until you used the Force.

"Use the Force? I-"

 _Oh._ Leia had reached out to the twins with her mind and placed her hands on their heads to send them soothing thoughts. Leia realized that she was able to calm them down in a way Han would never be able to.

"Oh, Han I-"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that you have that bond with them, sweetheart. But at the same time I won't ever be able to have that kind of relationship with them. They need you more than they need me."

To her horror, Leia saw a tear drop roll down Han's face. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

Leia went over to Han, cupped his face in her hands and began fiercely whispering to him.

"Now you listen to me! Those kids need their father. Did you know that Jaina has become inconsolable when she cries now? I hold her, Luke holds her and nothing. One night, when it was particularly bad, I showed her a holo of you and she immediately quieted down. And Jacen, Jacen misses singing," Leia chuckled to herself.

"I don't sing to him!" Han protested while turning bright red.

"Sure you don't, Han."  
"They really do need me," Han grinned.

"Han, **_we_** need you."

Han immediately felt guilty over practically doing nothing over the past two weeks.

"Kriff, Leia, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to take care of the twins all by yourself."

"Well, Luke and C3P0 were a big help."

"Goldenrod's been taking care of my kids? Now I really need to go back," Han joked.

Leia laughed, "Don't make fun of 3P0, he's surprisingly good with children."

"But Han," Leia stressed, "Whenever you feel down, you need to talk to me and not avoid the problem. I'm your wife, you can tell me anything."

Han sighed, "I know, I guess I was letting everything get to my head. How can I make it up to you?"

Leia flashed him a smirk, "I can think of a few ideas."

Han gave her his famous lopsided grin, "So can I."

Han picked Leia up and carried her over to the Dejarik table, laying her down. Leia immediately began fervently kissing him, her hands all over him. Han started to kiss down Leia's body before she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him while she took a moment to undress, taking off her shirt and pants.

Han grinned at the sight of his gorgeous wife in her bra and underwear. He started to pepper the top of her breasts with kisses while his hands made quick work of her bra. Once that was off, he placed a nipple in his moth.

"Han!" Leia gasped.

Han smiled against her milky skin and began to knead her boobs while continuing his kisses.

Leia's skin was on fire, she couldn't think of anything except for the man right in front of her.

Han suddenly pulled back and began to take off his shirt, throwing it across the room.

"You're still wearing too many clothes, flyboy."

Han gave a cocky grin, "What are you going to do about it?"

Leia sat up on the table and immediately began undoing his belt and started dragging down his bloodstripes.

"Easy there, your highness, that's gentle equipment."

Leia gave him a coy smile, "Oh, I know."

She reached out and began massaging his bulge over his briefs.

Han let out a loud groan, "Leia."

"You like that?"

"You know I do, but," Han took her hand off of him, "that's not what I had in mind right now." Han gently pushed her back down on the table and knelt down between her legs. He started massaging her inner thighs with his hands.

"Han, that feels so good," Leia moaned.

He began to press kisses to her center over her underwear. Leia felt all of her blood rush south. Her whole body was quivering. She couldn't focus on anything except her husband's mouth on her body.

Han slipped his fingers under the sides of her underwear and dragged the offending piece of fabric off of her.

He glanced up, "You'll like this, sweetheart."

Han placed his mouth over her bundle of nerves and began to gently suck as his fingers went to town at her entrance.

"Don't stop Han," Leia gasped out.

Han could feel her soft legs around his face. Leia's hands were threaded through his hair. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth were making Han's own need grow as his cock strained against his underwear.

"Oh fuck, Han!"

Han increased his pace with his fingers, his tongue now insider her, over her clit.

"Han, I'm going to- Fuck!"

She was so wet, "Let go for me, sweetheart."

Han could feel her inner walls tighten around his fingers as she let go. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Leia as her hold on Han's hair tightened. All Leia could do was lay back as her body recovered from the intense orgasm.

Han slid over her body, "How was that for an apology, sweetheart?"

Leia grinned, "If you think you're done apologizing now, you're sorely mistaken."


End file.
